


グロい

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Edging, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9683804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Back and forth, the cycle of abuse never truly ends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Import from my Tumblr, though I'd upload it here. Just writing practice, first chapter is pretty short because it was a drabble.

“Inside me, inside me–”

Genji repeats the words like a maddened chant, his voice a breathy whisper. He plunges himself downwards, heaving his weight forcefully, and spears himself again and again. His breath is sour with alcohol, his face obscured by the stark shadows of night.

This has been the ritual for the past week every few days, Hanzo idly remarks within the absent depths of his mind.

His brother would come home drunk in the middle of the night and driven wild with lust. He knew no boundaries, paid no heed to things like permission. He’d slip into Hanzo’s futon, sweetly slur his wishes in his ear and rub his brother awake. Rough hands so carelessly stroking him to attention so Genji could satisfy his urges and ride him to a rushed orgasm.

There’s no need for him to fold and force Hanzo’s arm back on itself, he has no plans to fight back, never had any urges. Genji laps hungrily at his lips for a response and Hanzo lets him do it, pliant.

He used to hate how he got hard for him every time, no matter how much he protested, begged, but it only seemed to stoke the fire. Now the betrayal of his body is far off from important in his mind. He can’t bring himself to care.

“Oh fuck–” Genji’s chest expands as an airy breath rattles through his lungs, his spine arching, his body trembling and judging by the way his insides spasm and clench down on him, Hanzo can assume he’s already done. He almost wants to sigh and release the tension in his body knowing he can fall back asleep in peace, but time passes and Genji soon resumes, grinding his hips down hard on him.

Hanzo’s stomach sinks; his brow furrows with great concern as Genji leans down to kiss him deep and slow. Something in his stomach grinds abrasive as his tongue is sucked by his brother’s mouth slicked with their spit.

He shakes his head away in defiance and crooks his head back. “Genji, I can’t, no more–”

“Hanzo,” Genji mumbles low and lazy against his jaw, “I wanna make you cum, fill me up… make me your slutty little wife. And I’m more than willing to keep you here all night.”


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you think I was lying?“

 

The voice is accompanied by the cruel brush of a palm across the head of Hanzo’s cock roughly, sending an almost agonizing jolt shooting up his spine, and he jerks his hips without warning or thought, running purely on instinct. He can’t tell how long he’d been strapped to that chair, struggling against his bindings as his brother brought him to the brink of orgasm then snatching it away from him. The mask over his eyes only makes the arrival of sudden pain more intense. 

Secretly, he’s glad that Genji can’t see him cry each time his balls are bashed in. The wind gets sucked out of him and he can only groan into the ball gag, spit dripping down his chin and onto his chest with no real barrier to hold it back. 

He can hear Genji laugh, nearly perfectly picture the way his eyes curve with his toothy grin, delighted to see him in such deplorable shape. Hanzo didn’t even want to imagine what he looked like, the thought forced his throat to tighten up around a hard lump of shame.

 

Hadn’t he had enough? Wasn’t touching him in his sleep and riding him enough for Genji?

 

The question swarmed in his mind among the bittersweet stimulation to his body. He knew exactly what was wanted from him: Genji wanted him to see him cum, but why this way? Why pull his hand away when he’s right on the heels of the horrible orgasm lurking around the corner? Hanzo never wanted to cum in the first place. He dreads the tension of his body, the white hot flashes that take him because he knows just as soon as it could be finally over, it’s taken away from him and tailed by some sort of torture.

 

This time it’s an electric shock to one of his nipples that makes him choke and throw his head back, slamming it into the back of the chair. Genji’s laugh rings overwhelming in his ears. 

"Are you dumb? Don’t you know the way this works by now?” he says mockingly. He drags the tip of the rod slowly down the tattoo’s pattern on Hanzo’s breast, creeping along his shoulder, all the while humming his cold tune; a folk song from their childhood. Hanzo’s body shudders under the delicate touch.

"Why don’t we let you see the state of your beautiful body? I want to see your expression properly when you finally fill me up.“

 

Hanzo has little time to protest before the blindfold is ripped from him, harsh light flooding his world. He shuts his eyes not because he is blinded. He can’t bear to see what happens to him. Wet tears come forth again and fall over his cheeks, betraying his pride in a way he never thought could hurt him so deeply.

Genji’s arms cradle around him, hands stroking his face, pressing on messy kisses gently as he coos, "You look so pretty when you cry.” It only makes his chest shake as a sob racks its way through him.

"Oh, no no no…“ Genji mumbles and pats his cheek softly at first, roughly, then transitions to hard slaps. Hanzo reels back and cringes with each strike only for his neck to be wrangled and slung back into proper place, Genji reassuring him "it’s almost over, it’s almost over.” His shoulders shake and he can do nothing to stop them, he can’t stop crying.

Before he knows it, the gag is ripped from his mouth and Genji’s kissing him deep and hungry, straddling his lap. His cock throbs painfully in the restraint clamped down around its base and his balls and suddenly, he’s reminded of why he’s here. 

 

The tight slide of flesh around him is almost abrasive despite its slickness; he’s so sensitive, almost any stimulation at all to his cock is excruciating, but one sensation remains consistent to his horror. He still needs to cum, he has to. So everything will be over. Genji’s riding him again and never has his mind and body been so conflicted. He can feel the muscles beneath his skin flex against the ropes digging into him as if he’s being bit.

"Hanzo,“ Genji rasps, "You bruise up so well, you’re such a good boy. You’re so hard and just for me… Fuck me, fuck me–" 

Hanzo’s teeth are ground together, fingers digging into the wood of the chair. He doesn’t care for the splinters slipping underneath his nails, it’s nothing compared to what he’s endured. 

 

A deep pressure builds in him and he nearly starts sobbing again; his instincts tell him that he’ll come to the edge then be punished again, but it’ll be the real deal this time, he’ll cum inside his brother against his own will. One thought stands stark in his mind, growing louder and louder until his chest his heaving, panting so hard his head is buzzing– he wants to die. 

He’s panicking. He wants to curl up and never be seem again, never let Genji look at him again, never let him touch him again. Every time he closes his eyes, he can still see him, feel his gaze violating his body in every way possibly, penetrating his entire being. Genji will always be inside him, even when it ends.

Hanzo’s hips buck into him– he doesn’t want to, but he needs to– and he fucks him, bringing himself closer, forcing him in the throws of the worst orgasm he’d ever have. His thighs tremble and tense and his head feels so tight and dense like it could explode any moment, but it’d already arrived. Tears stream down his face relentlessly as he cums hard, deep inside Genji’s hips grinding on him, every pore of his body lit aflame with shame. 

 

There is no sense of relief. He feels no satisfaction, a harsh wave of regret and disgust washes over him. Genji’s stopped and rests still on him. The only sound resonating in the muggy air is their breathing, harsh and panting.

 

His brother leans in close, Hanzo fears for another kiss but with a grave expression on his face, Genji whispers, slowly, "Now you know how it feels.”

Hanzo begins to cry again.


End file.
